Just Like Animals
by LedgeAfterDawn
Summary: Haley was always a head turner growing up and if the White hair, pale skin, and red/purple eyes was not enough, a new boy comes to her school Alexander Red. Haley does not know what to expect, all she knows is that they have a connection somehow. When Haley finds out something about Alexander, he will do everything in his power to make her fear him. He just has to make himself.
1. Chapter 1

Just Like Animals

Prologue

I ran as the footsteps grew louder with every heartbeat. The empty school halls past me in a flash, as breathing was getting harder to do.

I needed help from someone, ANYONE. But sadly, no one was left in the school but me and the guy that was hunting me down. I tried hiding under the lunch tables, FOUND. In the science lab, FOUND. And now, my last choice was running out as I heard him right behind me.

Running into the gym I turned left and went into the girls locker room, only to trip and fall face down. Turning around, I back-crawled until my back hit the red wall behind me...i see him, he saw me. Slowly, he walked over to were I was siting in fear on the cold, hard, dark Grey floor. I gasped as he knelt in front of me and put his finger under my chin. He put two fingers on my for head and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Just Like Animals

Chapter 1 (6 months earlier)

My confused mind was woke up by the most annoying sound my ears has EVER heard! Groaning, I slam, and I mean SLAM, the snooze button on my alarm clock, therefore, turning it off.

"Thank goodness." I said, rolling back over and putting my face in the black and purple pillow. I was almost back to sleep, when I heard my mom come back into my room.

"Haley Nicole Walker! Get up or your going to be late for school...AGAIN! You need more responsibility..." and so she went. Ranting, complaining etc, thinking I was listening. When she was done, I finally forced myself out of my warm, soft bed.

I took a quick shower, blow dried my hair, and put my makeup on. When that was done, I walked to my closet hoping mom had done the clothes last night...she didn't of course. She always forgets or gets in a fight with my step dad about it. Don't get me wrong I love my other, but when she starts a fight, or starts complaining, do not, and I mean NOT, interrupt her! If you do, my gosh I wish you the best of luck! I never met my real dad, he came on the dad I was born, took one look at me, and said," That child is not mine! I mean just LOOK at it!" he was kind-of right...in some ways. I was very much his daughter, but I was a head turner when I came into this world...still am.

You see, I was born with white hair, red and purple eyes, and pale skin. My first day of school ended with the kids crying because I had 'hurt' them. But its not like it was my fault, the kept pushing, picking, and kicking me all day after lunch. After the 500 kid pushed me, I blacked out. When I came to, the teacher was looking at me in horror as well as some of the kids...but most were crying. Mom had to come and pick me up from school early that day because all of the teachers refused to be in the same room with me. When I asked my mom what was wrong with me, she had a small smile on her face and said," Haley, sweaty, your not like other kids. You have this...power locked up inside you. But you need to learn how to control it, or else you will hurt other people."

"So im like this Superhero or something?" I was in the first grade people remind you!

My mother chuckled with a smile. "Yes, just like a Superhero." 

After that, I moved schools and I am where I am now. Living in an old apartment, a small closet, and an even smaller room. I sigh and grab my keys from the faded out brown desk, and walked out the door.

I opened my sliver KIA, threw all my books in the passenger seat, started the car, and took off.

There was some snow on the ground, but not so much to get out of school. 'Dang it' I thought. I reached the school in 15 minutes only 45 minutes late.

"New record." I said jumping out and grabbing my books. I walked up the steps to the lobby of the high school to get checked in. When I got there, the was a young, brown haired woman about 24 siting at the desk. I lightly knocked on the glass to get her attention. She jumped slightly turning to me. "Hello" she said with a smile. "you need to be checked in?"

"Yes please" I said with a small smile. I sighed the paper to show that I was hear, and walked through the glass door. When I reached my locker, I ran a hand through my waist long hair and sighed grabbing my stuff for my second class. I slowly walked to the class which is History, and opened the door. Every head turned to me as I walked in. I took the same seat I always took. It was in the corner at the very back of the classroom.

The teacher sighed at the sight of me, but continued his talk about mythical beings. Werwolf s, Vampires, etc. I sighed looking at the window on my left which had dark snow clouds on the other side of it. 'Good' I think, 'maybe I will get out of school early'

"Right Ms. Walker?" I turned to see the entire class glaring at me.

"I'm sorry, what?" the class laughed. The History teacher, Mr. Cullen, sighed again.

"Can you tell me why Vampires feel the need to hunt their prey, before killing it?"

"I guess cause the chase gets them more...violent, so its more fun for the Vampire to see it's prey scared. The Vampire likes to be feared, its what they crave most...besides the blood." when I was done talking, the class was whispering and Mr. Cullen looked a bit surprised.

"Correct. Ms. Walker, how did you know that? We haven't even went over Vampires yet."

"Maybe she is one!" some dumb kid yelled. The class busted out laughing but me.

"Alright that's enough! Ms. Walker?" He asked. Without saying a word, I turned back to sad little window on my left. Mr. Cullen sighed yet again and went back to teaching. When class was almost over the principle came in. Mr. Cullen look over at the door.

"Mr. Eden, come on in. what brings you hear?" he asked.

"There is a new student at the school. Everyone meet, Alexander Red." the boy that walked in was almost like me, except for the eyes. Same white hair, pale skin, only he had red and sliver eyes. He was, at least to say, hot. But knowing another boy, he wont even look at me. So I turned back yet again to my window.

"Now, Mr. Red hear has all the same classes with one student, Ms. Walker." he turned to look at me. We made eye contact and the whole world seem to stop, like I have a...connection with him some how.

"Now Ms. Walker, will you show Mr. Red hear where all of his classes are?"

"Yes Sir." I said in a quiet voice. Mr. Eden walked out and Mr. Cullen started talking again. 

"So Alexander, why don't you take the empty seat next to Haley?" he slowly nodded his head and sat down. The class was still whispering,"He is just as crazy looking and acting as Walker."

Alexander must have heard this and said, "Hey, don't let them bother you. If it makes you feel any better, I get this all the time."

"Me too. Its like it will never end." he laughed at that.

"Ya tell me about it." he said with a smile. Oh man, that smile was starting to get to me.

I smiled a little back and turned back to the window. It was hard to focus on the dark clouds when the cute boy that sits next to you is staring at you.


	3. Chapter 3

Just Like Animals

Chapter 2

Me and Alexander were siting at our lunch table far away from all the others. No one ever sat here because 1: I sit here and 2: everyone thought of it as the loner's table... which is what I was, and apparently, so was Alex.

"So" I said after I got my tray. Alex wasn't eating today apparently. "Who do you live with?" he look confused.

"What do you mean? I live with my mom and dad... don't you?" I looked down at my food which I was NOT going to eat because I want to live. The look must have sent the message.

"Hey im sorry. I didn't know that your mom...?"

"Dad" I corrected him.

"Oh..well, what.." he never got to finish the sentence before Violet Christa the queen of the school, came strutting over with her boobs hanging out.

"Hey, Alexander right?" He nodded "Your cute. Want to come over to my house tonight? We could play some... games." Her friends chuckled. I rolled my eyes and she saw this.

"Hey freak! Watch it! Do we need to repeat what happened in the bathroom?" thats right. When I went into the bathroom before lunch one day, Violet and her friends started kicking me over and over again. I had two broken ribs, and my stomach was black and purple for a whole month. I had told no one this because she said it would be ten times worse if I did. That and I just don't feel like complaining about my problems.

Out of habit, my hand went to my ribs and start rubbing them. Alex saw this, and got angry but held it together.

"What happened?" he asked in a calm voice trying to sound like he didn't care. Violet started laughing.

"Just thought her a... Lesson." she said with a smile. And then this happened:

"Oh, did you know that Haley's dad left her and her mom because she was ugly." that was the end of it. I saw only black and rage filled me. It flowed through my veins like venom. When I came to, I was laying on my back, my knuckles were cut open, and I was dizzy. Suddenly, a pair of string arms picked me up and carried me out of the lunchroom. I could still hear Violet screaming.

After a while I was wondering were I was being taken. Then the cold air hit me like a slap to the face, I was outside. Then, I heard a car door open and my eyes jerk open.

"Hey hey! Calm down! Its just me!" a voice called.

_Alex, _I think

"Sorry"

"Its fine" he said.

"No I mean, you were not supposed to see that." he looked down at me with sad eyes.

"I know" wait, what does that mean?

"What?" he sighed

"i have the same problem. Why do you think I was holding back from punching that girl?"

"You have..." I trailed off.

"Ya but don't worry, I won't hurt you. I promise." he looked into my eyes and knew he was not lieing. He put his hand on the side of my face and I jumped a little. Because his hands, was ICE COLD. He pulled back like he was chiding himself.

"Sorry that wasn't supposed to happen.." no idea what that means but OK.

"Its OK. Where are you taking me?"

"I was going to take you back to your house-" I cut him off

"No if my mother finds out this happened she will kill me!" Alex growled a little at this. Wait, _growled?_

"You OK?" I asked. He shook it off with a laugh.

"Ya fine. Well since I will NOT be taking you back home like the gentleman I am," I laughed at this. That earned a playful glare from the _gentleman _that was siting beside me.

"what do you want to do?" he finished.

"Starbucks?" I asked like a kid who was about to get a pound of candy. He laughed at my face nodded his head. When we reached Starbucks, I got an ice coffee and Alex got his black. We sat in the corner of the store. Alex sat across from me, so I got the window seat.

"So, mind telling me what I did to Violet's face?" I asked only half joking.

"Well I will spare you the gory details but, you just punched and kicked her in the face over an over again, giving her a black eye, a broken nose, a broken wrist from were she tried to stop you, and maybe a broken rib from were you kicked her one last time before passing out."

_dang _I think.

"I did all THAT?" I asked shocked. He laughed

"Please, I would have killed her if you had not done something about it." he smiled.

"I will hold you to that." with that my mother came bursting in the store, face all red.

_Oh crap _I think.

When she reached our table she looked at Alex and me, then scoffed making Alexander's face harden with hate.

"You are coming home with me right now young lady!" she said not caring about the people around us.

"Can this wait?" I asked. She froze.

"How DARE you speak to me like that! I am your mother! After EVERYTHING I have done for you!"

"All you do is lay around and get in fights with Jasper!" (my step dad)

"Well, if you wernt born, then I could be happy! Your father would still be here and you would be out of my sight!" she knew what she had just said, but showed no guilt. She meant ever word. Fine. _Two can play this game _I think.

"Fine! If I am SUCH a bother, then I will just do that!"

SLAP

That noise could be heard from the entire store. When I opened my eyes, my cheek burned fire hot and I could tell it would be bruised. Alex jumped up and took me in his arms.

"She will move out." he said with a thick voice. My mother scoffed.

"Oh really? With who?" she asked. Alex smirked.

"Me" with that, I was pulled out of Starbucks with my mother frozen in place. Alex took me to his truck and pulled me out of his arms. He put his hand on my burning cheek, not caring if his hand was cold. I winched and he sighed, hugging me.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen." he said.

"it OK it wasn't your fault." I said with a smile. He smiled a sad smile and shook his head.

"Come on. Your staying at my place. Wait how old are you?"

"17" he sighed in relief.

"Good. We don't need some cops on our tail thinking I kidnapped you." I laughed at that picture.

"What about you?"

"What?" I smirked.

"How old are you?" he looked nervous but said, "18" well THAT wasn't weird at all!

With that, we were off to his house were I would be staying. _Thanks goodness_ I think.

Its finally over

I hope...


	4. Chapter 4

Just Like Animals

Chapter 3

Alex drove for a good 30 minutes until a 3 floor house came into view. It was a dark, dull gray color and the lawn was also gray.

_Weird _I think. How can grass be gray? I will ask Alex later.

My thoughts were interrupted by a scream of joy.

"ALEXANDER!" a young voice yelled. A little girl, about 5 or 6, came running out with a look of pure joy like she had just won all of the candy she can get.

"Bella!" Alex said. He picked her up and twirled her around in a circle while they both laughed. Finally he stopped and he kissed her for head. I smiled at the scene and got out of the truck.

Looking at Bella more up-close, she had the same white hair as Alex, but with black tips, and she had pink eyes. _Cute _I think. When she saw me she gasped and sniffed the air with a confused look. Finally she smiled and "whispered" in Alexander's ear,

"Is she your girlfriend?" Alex smiled and ruffled her hair.

"No Bells. But why don't you go get mommy and daddy so we can-" he was interrupted by a deep voice.

"Alexander! What a surprise! You should have tolled us you were coming. Your mother is going to give you an earful when she finds out you didn't call." he said this with a smile and his eyes lit up at the sight of Alex.

"Sorry father. I ran into...someone." he looked over at me while I blushed. Alex's father turned to me then his smile fell.

"My goodness child! What happened?!" he must be looking at the now black and blue bruise on my cheek.

Alex sighed with a frown.

"Thats why I brought her here father. Can we talk in private?" Alex's father nodded his head slowly as he was wondering what happened.

Bella groaned with a throw-back of her head.

"Come on!" she said taking my hand and leading me into the house. "This is grownup talk. So we have to leave. I want to show you my toys!" I smiled at her cuteness, but looked back at Alex to make sure it was OK. When I did, he had a look of happiness on his face. I smiled back and let Bella pull me inside.

After 15 minutes of Bella showing/explaining her toys to me, I finally was able to go back downstairs, to find Alex, his mom, and his dad whispering. They stopped when they saw me at the stairway and I blushed trying to make it sound like a was not trying to listen to their conversation.

"I-Im S-sorry I wasn't listening I p-promise I will j-just_" Alexander grabbed my arm lightly and pulled me to him.

"Its OK we were just about to come and find you. Did Bella give you an ear-full of her toys and where they came from?" he asked teasing. I smiled.

"Ya she is so cute. She is your sister right?" Alex laughed.

"Ya. What else would be?"

"Oh um nothing. I was just making sure." He smiled a looked into my eyes. The world seemed to stop. Our faces seemed to get closer as each second passed. Suddenly, I realized where we were and I looked over Alexander's shoulder to see both his parents smiling at us. I blush so hard it looked like a was about to catch fire. They laughed and Alex blushed a little too.

"Well" Alex's mother said, "Don't let us stop you. Go on, pretend we are not here." if it was even possible, I blushed more and hide my face in Alex's chest. The room was filled with laughter and I felt vibrations coming from Alex. I looked up to see him smirking.

"Oh were are my manners? I'm Mrs. Red. But call me Katie." she said with a smile.

Katie had black hair, pale skin, and bright pink eyes. No words could describe her beauty. I wondered if Bella would look like her mother when she grew up.

"Hello" Alex's father said, "I'm Mr. Red but call me John."

John had white hair, pale skin, and red and sliver eyes.

_So that is were Alex gets his eye color _I think.

"Its nice to meet you." I said with a smile. Then Katie's smiled fell and a frown replaced it.

"We heard about your mother. Is this the first time she has done this to you?" My own smile fell and I sighed. Truth be told it was not now that I think about it. When jasper and mom started fighting, she would take it out on me. Say it was my fault, I should be a better kid, and treat her better. Thats why I NEVER interrupted her. The first time I did that she slapped me across the dace like she did today. Only this time was harder.

I slowly shook my head.

"No this not the first time...sadly." Alex wrapped his arms around me knowing that if I continued, I would start crying. And something told me he didn't want to see that.

Mr. and Mrs. Red frowned and said they would leave me and Alex alone for a few minutes to make dinner.

Once gone, Alex sat on the black sofa with sliver lining, and pulled me into his lap, knowing I would fight him like this. He softly ran his hand over my back until I calmed down.

"Alex?"

"Ya?"

"You can let me go now."

"Not ready. Don't want to."

"Really im fine I can-"

"Haley can you hear me?"

"Ya...I can hear just fine."

"Good. Because for a second there, I thought you didn't hear me when I said im not ready and I don't want to." he said with a smirk.

"Jerk" I said with a smile. He put his face in my hair and laughed.

"get some sleep. I know you are tired, and I promise you, NOTHING bad will ever happen to you as long as I am around...OK?" I almost started crying again because of how sweet that sounded...almost. I looked up to kiss his cheek, then put my cheek back on his chest. I could almost _feel _his smirk.

Smiling, I finally fell into a deep sleep were all my dreams that night were filled with Alex.


	5. Chapter 5

Just Like Animals

Chapter 4

When I woke up a few hours later, I noticed two things; 1: Alex was no longer holding me, and 2: my head was pounding like crazy. I sat up and looked around the room, wondering where I was. Then, the past days came back all at once. Letting the tears fall this time, I put my face in my hands and sobbed. Then, a gasp filled the room.

Looking up, I saw Bella, Alexander's sister, looking at me with a look of shock on her face.

Whipeing my tears away, I asked her, "You OK?" she nodded her head slowly.

"Sorry, its just that, Alexander said that you were hurt. Are you OK?" I smiled and nodded my head, holding my arms out as if telling her to come and hug me. She got the message, and ran into my arms.

"Ya im fine. don't worry about me." Bella smiled as she looked up at me.

"Before Alexander put you down he kissed your cheek. Are you two dating?" I smiled at that thought but shook my head.

"Nope. We are just friends." I don't know why, but it hurt to say that. Bella frowned slightly.

"To bad. You two look cute together. Maybe you will end up like mommy and daddy." I blushed and put her back onto the floor. Pretending not to hear that last statement, I asked Bella,

"Speaking of Alexander, where is he?"

"He is out in the garden. Come on, I will take you to him." she grabbed my hand and lead me to the back door of the house.

"Don't worry," Bella said, "it maybe a big garden, but you can't miss him. Trust me." with that, she went back up stairs.

Slowly, I pushed the door open and looked outside. Bella was right. It was a big garden.

The first thing I noticed, was that the grass was also gray out here. _That's right _I think, _I need to ask Alex about that. _The next thing that I saw, was that the pathway was cobblestone; also gray with black around each white stone. That pathway lead to a hill with a little bench up ahead. Slowly, I walked to the bench that had none other than Alexander sitting on it with a blank look on his face. When I sat beside him and turned to me with a small smile.

"Hey princess. How are you feeling?" I smiled at the nickname.

"Nothing much. I heard something very interesting from your...lovely sister." I said with an evil smile. Alex saw this and pretended to be scared.

"Oh gosh. What did my lovely sister say to you this time?"

"Said that you kissed me when you got up to leave." He could tell there was more.

"And?"

"And that we might end up like your parents." he blushed a little with a look of shock on his face.

"Oh gosh! Not again!"

"What?"

"Well, you want to know why my parents looked so happy to see you last night?" I nodded and he sighed.

"Well, my parents have been telling me for the past month that I need to find a mat- I mean, girlfriend, soon." Alexander said, quickly changing "mate" to "girlfriend".

I nodded.

"So they think that we are.." Alex quickly shook his head.

"No. just that they wish we were..." he trailed off.

"Oh" was all I said.

"Hey, why is your grass gray?" Alex looked nervous.

"Um...our yard worker quit. So we have no one to mow the grass." wait, _yard worker? Who uses that term? _

Suddenly, I started putting the pieces together. His house, his yard, his speech, and he _growls. _I need a computer.

"OK" I said standing up, "Alex?" he looked up at me.

"Do you have a computer?" he nodded.

"Ya. It is in your room. Go up the stairs; first door on your right." he smiled.

"Thanks." with that, I ran back into the house, up the stairs, and into my room. Opening the door, I looked around. The walls were white, the carpet was black, and to my left, was a black Apple laptop. I opened it up and turned it on.

I searched, humans, growls, and wherid speech. There was 150 pages that popped up. I clicked on one that said, 'in-human creachers' There was everything from leper-cons, where-wolfs, fairys, etc. But one caught my eye. I clicked on it and started to read out-loud.

"These creachers are dangerous, vishous, but to also say, beautiful. They use their beauty to draw their prey in, then wait for the right moment to strike. Chasing their prey is almost what they love most, besides the blood. The have pale skin, different colored eyes, and they speak like they are from a different time. They are also incredibly strong, and controlling. These creachers also have partners called, Mates.

Mates are drawn to each other and when one of the creachers relize that they have their mate, they will feel the need to stay by their side, no matter what. They also can smell each others sents for miles so it is easier for them to find each other when one is in danger. If their mate happens to get hurt, the other will kill the one that put harm to their mate.

If their mate happens to die, the other will spend the rest of their lives in misery and depression. These beautiful, mysterious, and dangerous creachers are called...

_CRAP! _I think.

_ALEXANDER IS A VAMPIRE! _

_Not only that, but IM HIS MATE!_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN; OK guys this CHAPT is going to be REALLY SHORT sorry I am very tired and school has been giving me a hard time:(but next time I post I promise it will be A LOT LONGER thanks:)**

Just Like Animals

Chapter 5

It took me a full 10 minutes to catch my breath. When I finally did, I quickly slammed the laptop screen down, not bothering to close the Web Site, and brought my hand to my mouth in shock. This explains everything...

the growling,

staying with me no matter what,

And threatening anyone that dares to come even close to me! _I have to get out of here!_ I thought. With that, I threw open the door and ran down the hallway. I was almost to the living room when I slammed into a hard chest. _Alex _I think. _Oh crap..._

He gave me a worried look.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Are you OK?" he asked all in a rush. I slowly nodded my head trying to get to the front door.

"Ya im fine! Really. I was just going to go on a walk...by myself." He knew something was up.

"Your not going anywhere this late at night. After school tomorrow you can go, but go to sleep you look like you need it. Goodnight." he kissed my forehead and it took everything in my power not to scream. I nodded my head and walked to my room.

Somehow, despite everything that was happening, I fell into a deep sleep.

**Next morning **

I woke up to Alex shaking me awake. I groan as everything came back to me. With a jerk, I bump heads with Alex.

"Dang Haley. If you wanted me to stay you could have just said. You didn't have to give me a concussion." he laughs at his own joke. Though I don't find it very funny. Vampires can't get concussions.

I hope around and get ready really fast and I five minutes, me and Alex are out the door.

School fly's by so fast it felt like two minutes. But I am still at my locker deciding whether or not to take off or confront Alex about being a vampire. _You idiot! _My mind yelled _you can't tell him you know! Run! _So I did...or tried. My forehead slammed into Alex's chest and I gasped at his face.

"It was going so well you know?" he said, "But you should have closed the Web Site before you ran off." he walked closer and the closer he got, the more scared I became.

"Y-you-" he cut me off.

"It didn't have to end this way you know? You could have just stuck to your own bisness and no one would have gotten hurt." What?

"But now that you know what I am..." his lips brush my right ear.

"Im going to make you FEAR me.." and then I took off down the empty hallways of my school with the boy that is a vampire, im his mate...

And I love him


	7. Chapter 7

OK guys this was actually made on the 26th BUT my laptop decided it hated me, so it just froze and could barley open the internet. So so sorry for the long wait, but here it is!

Just Like Animals

Chapter 6

As the horrible morning was waking me up, I realized that I had the WORST head pain the WORLD will ever have!

"Haley?" a voice said. I looked up to find Alex looking at me with worry.

"You OK?" I wanted to hit him...SO bad.

"Really?!" I yelled. He flinched and I felt happy that I could cause him some pain for once.

I continued.

"You find me, track me down in school like a...a...a ANIMAL! And then you knock me out with your crazy super powers or what ever-"

"You have them to you know." I glared, he shut up.

"And even before all of this, I find out your a VAMPIRE! And not only that, but IM YOUR MATE?! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS?! And THEN, you say that you going to make me 'fear' you? What the heck? I mean, what dose THAT have to do with ANY of th-" he cut me off with his lips.

I try to pull back, but he has me in his iron grip. I finally give up and kiss him back. When we finally do pull away, he has a smirk on his face. I slap him and I hear a sharp _CRACK._

I hold my broken hand in my good one, while hoping around like im doing a weird dance. I look back at Alex to see him scrunching his face.

"What?" I ask with a sharp tone. He relaxes his face and shakes his head.

"Nothing. Come on, my dad is a doctor." he tried to take my arm, but I pull back, ignoring the pain in my right hand.

"I am not going ANYWHERE with you! Not until you explain to me why you said all of that crap about 'fearing' you."

"Haley stop being so stubborn, and think about your health! I will explain everything, I promise. But right now my main focus is getting your hand fixed. Which was so stuiped to even THINK that you can slap a vampire and NOT get hurt!"

"Well I was mad."

"WELL maybe you should start thinking instead of trying to kill yourself!" he walked up to me and put his arms around me.

"I-i can't lose you. No, I WON'T lose you." I pulled back and walked to his truck.

"Come on." I said. With that, we drove off.

When we finally reached Alexander's house, everyone was asking what happened and Alex refused to talk until my hand got fixed. When Alex's dad said that is was just a fracher, Alex sighed in relief.

When his dad left us I started with the questions.

"OK so tell me, what was with that hole, 'fear me' thing?" Alex sighed.

"Well, I can't tell you."

"Come on."

"No" I asked a different question.

"Fine. What are you?" he laughed.

"Come on sweetheart, I thought we already covered this?"

"I want to hear it from your lips!"

"Sweetheart when I claim you as my mate, there are going to be a lot of things that IM going to hear from YOUR lips." I blushed bright red and he laughed.

"Fine," he said, "Im a vampire as you already know and your my mate."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know how you would act."

**Alex's POV (Oh! A twist Bold: Alex **_Alex's mind_

As I watched Haley process all of this, my mind drifted.

_Come on! You know you want to! _My mind yelled

**NO! I could never do that to her! She is my mate and i-**

_You what? Love her? Come on! You just met her! You want to make her fear you! You know it!_

**No I just- I mean i-**

_See? You DO want to! So do it!_

**No!-**

_NOW!_

As Haley was asking another question that I did not hear, I pushed her up against the wall and growled a little at her.

"This is just the start. You wait." I felt her confusion, but it was mostly fear. _Good _I think _it is finally getting to her. _

"W-what?-" I cut her off.

"Look, you will never understand. Just get that through your little confused head and everything will be fine."

With that I walked off, ignoring the huge pain in my chest.


	8. Chapter 8

really short chapter! sorry school...again :(

Just Like Animals

Chapter 7

**Alexander's POV**

As I was running through the house, the pain in my chest felt even worse than it did the day a said those awful things to Haley.

_Haley _I think. I felt horrible for what I said. But I knew I couldn't give in, her life depended on it.

As I finally got the need to throw something, Haley walked out and just stared at me with tears in her eyes.

_Oh no _I turned my head so I wouldn't have to see that pained look on her face.

"Why do you do that?" she asked with a small voice. I sighed.

"Do what?" she walked closer to me and pulled my face to look into her eyes as I cringed.

"_That_. You acted so nice to me, like you...love me." I try to put my hands on the side of her face, but she pulls away and lets me go.

"...and then you go and act like a jerk...why?" I couldn't answer that. I just couldn't

"So that's it then?" she asked backing away even more.

"You're just going to stand there and NOT EXPLAIN?!" she was yelling now. _Great _I think.

She sits on a leather chair in the corner and puts her face in her hands. I walk over and finally decide to speak.

"I'm sorry. But I can't tell you. If I did..." I trailed off and ran a hand through my white hair. I was now starting to get mad.

"Dang it Haley!" she jumps but I ignore it.

"This not about me! I could care less about what happens to me! Its you I am worried about you!" I walk up to her and hold her by the solders.

"i do love you, really I do! And it kills me to say this...but for your own life...Haley Nicole Walker, I want you out of my life..._forever." _the pain in my chest finally exploded and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Just Like Animals

Chapter 8

Haley POV

I watched the love of my life fall to ground with a scream of to my knees and took his face in my hands. Even after all of the hateful things he said and how he wanted me out of his life, I STILL couldn't bare to part from him. I yelled for his parents and the worst happened...Bella came in instead. He little pink eyes filled with tears as she ran to her brother.

"W-what h-happed?" she has with a shaky voice.

"I don't know he was telling me...please sweetheart go get you mommy and daddy for me OK?"

She nodded and ran off. A few seconds later Alexander's parents came in without Bella.

"What happened?!" he mother yelled.

"Katie! Keep your voice down! Bella is just in the next room!" Alex's father, John, also yelled.

"Its not like YOUR doing any better!"

"Why you-!"

"I should-!"

"GUYS!" I yelled. They turned to me with a look of anger.

"I know you both are confused, angry, and probably something else, I don't know! But right now Alex is hurt and Bella doesn't need your anger! She is already upset enough as it is!"

"She is right." John said.

"Yes she is. Alexander picked a good one didn't he?" Katie asked with a smile. John nodded with a small smile.

"What about Alex?" I asked and they came back from their daze and ran over to me with Alex still in my arms. His father immediately picked him up and took him to his bedroom, but before he started up the stairs, he turned back to me.

"You might as well get some rest Haley, it is going to be a long night." after that I was alone, still on my knees and in tears. I couldn't control them as they fell down my cheeks. I put my face in my hands and let myself slowly lower my body on the ground, until I was laying on my side.

After crying for what seemed like hours, I finally feel asleep...but not peacefully.

Alexander's POV

When I woke up, all I could see were two faces close to mine.

"Son? Alexander?" my father's voice filled my ears.

"Ya?" I asked when my vision cleared.

"You are an idiot." I jumped up in a sitting position.

"What?" my father walked across the room so his back was facing me.

"You are an idiot." he repeated like it was the most oveous thing in the world.

"I don't follow.." he sighed and turned around.

"Why did you reject her?! Are you TRYING to kill yourself?! If it is, then you found the most painful way to!"

"John, don't be so hard on him now-" he interrupted my mother.

"No Katie! You saw how he was! If Haley had not gotten us sooner, he would have been killed! Is this how we raised you?! We- no, I, tolled you all that could happen if you didn't accept your mate! Why did you not accept her?!" when he was done, Alex was close to anger himself.

"What was it?" he father continued.

"Did you not love her?" that sent him over the edge.

"I LOVE HER WITH ALL I HAVE!" I yelled.

"i was trying to protect her...with our world...i couldn't stand for anything to happen to her. I am not strong enough for that. I would die without her."

His father calmed down and cleared his voice.

"Son, I don't think you can protect her," I looked down in shame _I knew it _I think.

John constituted, "I KNOW you con protect her. But you can't push her away. I mean if you could see her-" I looked up in shock.

"What? What happened to her? Tell me!" Katie looked at John in sock.

"You didn't take her to her room?" she asked. His father shook his head sadly.

"Every time I tried to pick her up she would scream like she was in pain...agonizing pain. I think she is in a coma-" I didn't need to hear anything else. I ran out my bedroom door, down the stairs, and stopped at the bottom with my parents right behind me. The tears came the second I saw her.

Haley was facing me, her beautiful face scrunched up in pain, curled up in a ball, and she was shaking. I ran over to her and tired to pick her up, but the second I touched her, she screamed like she was being stabbed and I cringed at the horrible sound. The second time she didn't scream as much but it still made me cringe.

As I held my lover in my arms, shaking, crying, and screaming in pain, I realized that I shouldn't have pushed her away. My father was right...i couldn't protect her. She belonged with someone else- _NO _my mind screamed and it was right. Haley belong with me! And if ANY man tired to take her away...he will wish he was dead.

I looked at Haley and my dead heart felt like it was going to die again.

"Haley?" I asked, she whimpered.

"Baby, if you can hear me, im sorry. I wish I could take back all of those awful things I said to you," I put my face in her neck and started to cry.

"I love you baby. don't leave me, please. I don't deserve you, I don't. But I swear I will do everything I can to make it up to you...just don't leave me." I started to cry harder as she screamed in pain.

My parents were still at the stairs in tears themselves, in fear of Haley never waking up again.

_What have I done?_

_I'm a monster..._


	10. Chapter 10

Just Like Animals

Chapter 9

**Alexander's POV**

I watched my beautiful mate as she lay on her bed, clutching the sheets, and tears running down her face onto the blanket. I felt my own tears run down my face as I put my hands on the wall were I was standing.

I knew this was all my fault and the guilt was eating my heart from the inside out. Every time I looked at Haley my soul (or what was left of it) broke. My father walked into the room with tear filled eyes.

"Son?" he asked. "i need to check her, but to do that you need to leave the room." I shook my head.

"No. im not leaving. The last time I left her, this happened."

"i will be here with her. I promise, NOTHING will happen to her. Don't you trust me son?" I sighed giving in.

"OK OK. 5 minutes. Thats it." my father nodded and turned to Haley as a sign for me to leave. When my hand touched the doorknob I heard a little voice.

"Alex?" oh no... "Whats going on?" Bella

"Bella? What are you doing out of bed so late? It's" I looked at the clock surprising myself.

"its 12:30. go to bed." Bella raised one of her tiny eyebrows at me. I sighed and dropped to one knee, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She gave me a look of confusion and fear but I continued.

"Haley she is just a little...sick. She will get better I _know _she will." it sounded like I was trying to convince myself more than her. But none the less, I tried.

Bella finally gave up and went to bed, but I knew that was not the last I would hear of this.

While waiting for my father to get done with Haley, my mind drifted off. I knew I was taking it to far with Haley so fast, and I knew she was confused, angry, and sad. I couldn't _wait _to claim her as my mate but I think she would like to try to do this as normal as possible. With that thought my father walked out of Haley's room with a hopeful face.

"Well? How is she?" my father gave a small smile and pointed to the door.

"She is awake and asking for you-" I tried to walk into the room but I was stopped.

"BUT, I have to tell you what happened to her." that got me to turn around and look at him with a look of fear.

"Well," he started. "When Haley saw you collapse, her mind went into a panic thinking you were dead. So that caused her body to shut down and her nerves to go into a panic also. Which led to why she was screaming so much every time someone tried to touch her."

"But she is OK now right?" I asked.

"Yes. Her body and mind finally managed to return to its calm state so she should be fine now. But i would keep an eye out for her just in case something like this happens again."

"i don't plan on this happening _again._" I hissed out. My father sighed looking very frustrated.

"I _know_ you don't Alexander. But that fact is, that Haley just got done with having an almost life-threatening situation and I WILL NOT watch you sit around thinking it was your fault, and getting depressed! So watch her, and if anything happens call me _right away._ We don't want this happing again. OK son?" I nodded my head and he walked back downstairs to talk to my mother.

I walked slowly into Haley's room and saw her laying on her bed, looking right at me.

"...hey" I said awkwardly. She weakly smiled and said, "Hey"

"Are you OK?" we said at the same time. I laughed and she smiled again.

"yes im fine. Are you?" Haley nodded her head.

"yes I am. You had me worried."

"I know but I promise I will not do that again." I said.

"Alex?" Haley asked.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something." I smiled and took a seat next to her bedside table.

"Shoot." she smiled and continued.

"Well, seeing as im your mate and everything, I wanted to asked you something." I nodded my head as a sign for her to go on.

"I want to take things slow. Maybe start over before everything else happened. When we were friends."

I nodded my head, knowing that this would happen.

"I know it would be hard and unfair but-" I cut her off.

"Its not unfair. It might be hard, but I can pull through. If this is really what you want I will do it." she smiled.

"Thanks Alex." Haley held out her hand as a handshake.

"Lets start now...Hi im Haley Walker nice to meet you." I smiled and laughed, but shook her hand none the less.

"Hello. I am Alexander Red but my friends call me Alex. Nice to meet you too."

**AN; So sorry this took SO LONG to put up! I really have no excuse so...ya hope you review and like! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just Like Animals**

Chapter 10

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**Alexander's POV**

Its been a month since Haley recovered from her 'sickness' (as we tolled Bella) and she is doing very well. She manged to start walking around around the third day and has been fine ever since.

Haley and I have started 'taking things slow' and it seems to be going well...so far. I still don't like the fact that she is going to be in my world, but she said, and I quote, "I better learn to deal with it"

So I'm trying to get used to the idea.

I was sitting in the living room reading when Bella came running in, Haley following.

"I'm going to get you!" Haley said with a smile. I looked up from the useless book watching the two run around the room like children. (which on of them was) I smiled at the sight and laughed when Bella tried to hide behind the chair I was sitting in.

"He is on my side! He isn't going to help you!" Haley yelled with a smile.

"he is on my side! Aren't you Big Brother?" Bella looked at me with big eyes. I smiled and shook my head.

"Sorry girls. But I am on nobody's side." with that I picked up Bella and ran out the room, hearing Haley yell,

"Alexander! You traitor!" I could almost hear the smile in her voice. I ran to the door that lead to the Garden and put Bella down.

"Alright little one, here is whats going to happen. You are going to run out into the Garden, hide, and wait for me to come and get you. Can you do that?" I was acting like this was a life or death situation, which made Bella laugh.

"Don't laugh. Its not funny." this made her laugh even more. I smiled and opened the door.

"Go Go!" I yelled. As I shut the door Haley comes running up with a smile. I turn around and put my hands behind me, blocking the door.

"Come on Alex! Let me through!" I laughed.

"Nope. Not happening." she huffed, crossed her arms, and pouted, which made me laugh even more. Haley took this opportunity to tickle me.

"STOP STOP STOP!" I yelled, but she wouldn't stop. I yelled for Bella to run and when she did, Haley stopped tickling me and ran after her. Which caused me to run after Haley.

When we found ourselves back in the living room, I grabbed Haley from behind and we both fell to the ground, laughing.

Bella took this opportunity to run up the stairs, slam her door shut, and lock it.

"Traitor!" I yelled to her as Haley had done with me. I laughed and look back at Haley who was still trapped in my arms.

"Can you let me go now?" she asked.

"Depends, are you going after her?" Haley smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. She took all the energy out of me. I give up. I SURRENDER!" the last must have been for Bella to hear. I swore I heard a giggle coming from her room.

I let Haley go and we both sat down on the couch.

We decided to wait for Bella to come out of her room and ended up talking for 2 hours before giving up.

"What were you chasing Bella for anyway?" I asked Haley as she layed down, putting her feet in my lap. She laughed and looked up at me.

"That little devil" I laughed. "was on my phone, going through all my texts, phone calls I had made, pictures, basicly EVERYTHING private on a phone. And I want to make her pay." I shook my head with a smile on my face.

"Of course she would. Hats why you keep your phone on you at all times." she looked at me with a look of sock.

"You carry your phone EVERYWHERE you go? I _hate _that!" I rolled my eyes.

"Then put a lock on it. Its your only chance."

"I might take you up on that idea." she said with a smile.

"Hey Haley?" she looked back up at me.

"Ya?"

"Remember when you said you wanted to 'take things slow'?"

She looked at me in confusion.

"Yes I do, and I still stand by that." I shook my head.

"I know you do. I was going to ask when you wanted to go on a date."

"What?"

"You wanted to make this as normal as possible, so thats what we are going to do. So, want to go on a date?" I asked with a smirk. She responded by hitting me.

"Alright twinkle toes. Yes I will. What time and where?" I smiled.

"Movies? Around 7:30?" Haley laughed.

"OK. Sounds like a date." with that Haley's phone went off. She pulled it out and read the text to herself. After she was done, she took her feet off my lap and started to pace back and forth across the room. I jumped up, took her by the shoulders, and shook her a bit.

"Haley! Calm down! Now whats wrong?" she looked at me with pure terror.

"T-that was my m-mom." _ah crap! _I think.

"What did she say?" she shook me off and started shaking.

"She went to the police and the school. Alex, they said that if I don't come home their going to sue your family."

_Ah crap! _

**AN; GUESS WHAT GUYS?! WE HAVE REACHED THE DOUBLE DIGITS! OK words cannot explain how happy I am! And I hope you stuck around this far! And I still don't know how long this story is going to be so...ya I hope you liked this Chapter! Byee!**


End file.
